<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wielding by NothingSoDivine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727226">Wielding</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingSoDivine/pseuds/NothingSoDivine'>NothingSoDivine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Relearning Each Other [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Soul Eater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Developing Relationship, I'm not giving up on the wuzzles, It's mostly just kissing, Kissing, M/M, WUZZLES!, idk man it's just talking and then wielding and then kissing, it's not very complicated and nothing much happens, there's some soul stuff but idk how to tag for it, weapon/meister dynamics, wow there are a lot of highly specific tags for kissing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:36:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingSoDivine/pseuds/NothingSoDivine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're saying you trust me again?" Stein asked. "Already?"</p><p>Spirit cleared his throat. "Not completely," he admitted. "But I'm not asking to move back in with you. I'm asking you to wield me."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spirit Albarn | Death Scythe/Franken Stein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Relearning Each Other [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wielding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I promise the next fic will have something actually happening</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stein's lab was unlocked, like it always was. Nobody in their right mind would try and steal anything from a mad scientist. Spirit let himself in.</p><p>He found Stein at his computer, typing intently. He was sitting forwards in his chair, hunched over the keyboard. He must have been very focused to have not sensed Spirit coming. It seemed almost a shame to interrupt him, but Spirit had never been especially patient.</p><p>"Stein," he said, and the typing stopped.</p><p>"Spirit," Stein replied, not turning around. "I'm assuming you want something?"</p><p>"I wanted to talk to you," said Spirit.</p><p>Stein sighed. "Of course you did," he said. He sounded more resigned than upset, which was a good sign. Stein didn't generally <em>get</em> upset; Spirit had only seen it a couple times, and he didn't want to see it again, especially not right now.</p><p>"I didn't mean to interrupt," Spirit started, but Stein waved him off.</p><p>"It's not more important than you," he said, and Spirit felt a rush of pride at that but tried not to show it.</p><p>Stein stood and turned towards Spirit. "What did you want to talk about?" he asked, straddling the back of his chair to sit back down.</p><p>Spirit shifted uncomfortably. "It's about that mission," he tried.</p><p>He just barely noticed how Stein's face fell, just a little, at that. "Lord Death sent you," he said, voice level, and swiveled back to his computer.</p><p>"No, he didn't," Spirit snapped, and Stein slowly turned the rest of the way back to face him again. "I didn't even tell him what happened."</p><p>"You didn't report back to him?"</p><p>"I did." Spirit's hands felt awkward. He shoved them in his pockets. "I told him we completed the mission just fine."</p><p>"And what did you say about us? Since that was the point." Stein had his arms folded across the back of his chair and his chin propped on his wrist. He was looking at Spirit intently through the curtain of his hair.</p><p>"I said we made progress," Spirit replied.</p><p>"You lied to Death?" Stein asked dryly, cocking an eyebrow.</p><p>"I didn't lie!" Spirit snapped reflexively, then paused. "... Did I?"</p><p>Stein didn't answer.</p><p>"I thought we'd made some progress," Spirit added, letting his gaze drop to the floor. His voice was very quiet.</p><p>"Hm," said Stein.</p><p>Spirit's heart was pounding. Looking back up at Stein, he pulled his hands out of his pockets and extended one towards him, palm down, fingers slightly curled, the way he'd offer it to an unfamiliar animal. Without meaning to, he reached out with his soul, too, every part of him begging silently. His hand was trembling slightly; he did his best to steady it.</p><p>Stein just looked at him, cool and level.</p><p>What little confidence Spirit had still had cracked and crumbled. "Please," he whispered around the tightness in his throat.</p><p>Stein just looked at him for a long moment, those terrible, brilliant eyes shining from behind his glasses and his hair. Then he rose slowly to his feet.</p><p>"You know I don't want to wield you if I don't have your trust," he said, rolling his chair out of the way.</p><p>Spirit swallowed hard. "I know." His head was spinning with how badly he wanted Stein to touch him.</p><p>"You're saying you trust me again?" Stein asked, taking a step forward. He was within arm's reach of Spirit's outstretched hand. "Already?"</p><p>Spirit cleared his throat. "Not completely," he admitted. "But I'm not asking to move back in with you. I'm asking you to wield me."</p><p>Stein cracked the slightest smile at that. "All right," he said, and took Spirit's hand.</p><p>Spirit gasped as he felt Stein's touch jolt through him. He could feel their souls make contact; it felt like Spirit's was waking up for the first time in a very long time. Then Stein tugged Spirit towards him, and it was so easy, so natural and familiar, to fall into his hands, transforming as he went. He felt his awareness spread out around him as he changed; he didn't have eyes or ears in scythe form, but he could still sense what was around him, and he could still feel. Stein's hands were so familiar, cool and strong and steady, rough with callouses and firm around Spirit. The feeling would have sent shivers up his spine if he still had one.</p><p>They were barely resonating, but Spirit could still feel Stein's soul, nestled up against his, close enough that he could feel as well as sense the way Stein smiled. He adjusted his grip, then gave Spirit an experimental swing through the air. God, it had been so long.</p><p>"It <em>has</em> been a while, hasn't it," Stein murmured, then adjusted his grip again and gave Spirit another couple of swings. Spirit still wasn't sure why he could feel an adrenaline rush when his body was metal, but as Stein sent him slicing through the air, Spirit felt so very alive. Stein paused, rested Spirit against the floor for a moment to strip off his lab coat and toss it aside, and when he wrapped his hands back around Spirit, they made Spirit tingle where they touched him.</p><p>"Let's see if I can still..." Stein said, stepping further into the open space in the room, and then he was twirling Spirit around him, smooth and effortless in a way that had always made Spirit feel warm all over. To be wielded by a competent meister was one thing; Stein was something else. The calm, quiet assurance with which he handled a weapon was impressive to even just watch, but when Spirit could feel it alongside the steady strength of his hands, the raw power of his soul — it was a rush like nothing else Spirit had ever felt. He'd missed it so badly.</p><p>Stein gave Spirit one last swing, then planted him against the floor. The sound of metal on concrete rang through the quiet stillness of the room. Stein was breathing deeply, a brilliant smile on his face.</p><p>"There," he said.</p><p>As soon as Spirit transformed back, the room felt different. It wasn't just the shift in perception, the limited scope and spectrum of his human eyes and ears; he felt breathless, and not just from the rush of having Stein wield him again. Stein's arm was around him, his hand flat against the small of Spirit's back, holding him like a lover. Their chests were mere inches apart.</p><p>"It's good to be back," Spirit said. His voice came out light and airy as he tried to catch his breath. He'd been so giddy from finally getting Stein's hands on him again that he hadn't paid attention to where he was going when he was transforming. It was instinct for a weapon to place their weapon form into their meister's hands, and their human form at their side; to end up anywhere else, they had to want it.</p><p>"It's good to have you back," Stein replied. He looked deceptively gentle like this, with that soft smile and those warm eyes. It unsettled Spirit, made some hot feeling squirm in his chest. He looked so <em>nice</em>.</p><p>"You're still a creep," Spirit said, and saw a flash of hurt cross Stein's face, felt it flicker through his soul. He thought, suddenly, of the kid he'd met all that time ago, when they'd first been partnered — quiet and nervous but so blindingly brilliant. He remembered the awe he'd felt at getting to work with someone who burned like that. He was still alight with Stein's hand on him, body and soul thrumming with their connection. His hands had settled on Stein's chest; Stein was looking at him with raw honesty in his eyes. He was so nervous. Spirit was nervous too. Both their souls were tense with it.</p><p>Suddenly it occurred to him — Stein actually cared what Spirit thought of him. Spirit might well have been the only person whose opinion on the matter actually counted, and he'd just called Stein a creep for no reason. He felt a pang of regret, felt Stein's soul recoil from it automatically. He reached out instinctively; he felt his hands cup Stein's face before he realized he'd reached out with them, too. Stein shivered faintly at the touch, and Spirit felt the pleasure Stein took from it nudge up against his soul. Their feelings weren't spilling over into each other like they used to be able to, but they were still in contact, and they still knew each other's souls well enough to read them. Stein's skin was cool and dry under Spirit's fingers, rough with a dozen tiny scars. He tried to say something, apologize for being rude, but the words stuck in his throat.</p><p>"Stein," he said instead, voice soft and rueful, and brushed his thumb across Stein's cheek. Spirit felt a rush of desire, and for just a moment he couldn't tell who'd felt it.</p><p>"It's all right," Stein said, and moved to pull away, turned his head and retreated from Spirit's soul, but Spirit, heart in his throat, tugged him back in and kissed him.</p><p>Stein made a surprised noise against Spirit's mouth, but didn't pull away. His lips were cool and slightly rough; Stein was already touching him, and every point of contact was electric, but kissing him felt so much better. Spirit wanted to press forward, to taste Stein's mouth, to bury his hands in Stein's hair and hold him close, and it scared him a little how badly he wanted it. He held himself still.</p><p>When he eventually pulled away from the kiss (so chaste, the most innocent kiss Spirit had given someone in a very long time), he didn't want to open his eyes. It felt like his soul was vibrating with tension. Eventually, he managed to look at Stein's face.</p><p>Stein's eyes were on his, unreadable but so intense behind his glasses. For the thousandth time, Spirit felt pinned down, stripped bare, captured and exposed, utterly at the mercy of that gaze. It stole his breath, like it always did. He tore his eyes away and took a deep breath, then immediately lost it again as his attention caught on Stein's parted lips. He leaned in again, slowly, half-expecting Stein to retreat — giving him the chance — but he didn't.</p><p>This time, when their lips touched, Spirit felt Stein shudder, then felt his soul flood back towards Spirit's, and Spirit gasped, finally closing the distance to press their bodies together. He felt Stein's hand press into the small of his back, felt his other hand settle just under his shoulder blades and pull him just a little closer as Stein kissed him back. Spirit made a quiet weak noise against Stein's mouth. He'd kissed a lot of people, but he'd never had a kiss like this before. Every place where they touched felt like fire, like lightning, like resonance, raw power surging past every nerve. They were pressed together from chests to knees, with Spirit's hands on Stein's face and Stein's on Spirit's back. Stein's arms around him felt possessive, but not demanding; they soothed some ache Spirit hadn't known he'd had, something deep and well hidden. It felt intensely personal, and the thought flickered through Spirit's mind that maybe he shouldn't be seeing Stein like this — or feeling him, rather, body and soul overwhelming all his senses. It felt like if he leaned forward at just the right angle Stein's soul would just let him in, swallow him up and keep him safe.</p><p>Spirit pressed his tongue into Stein's mouth, and Stein made a quiet noise against his lips and let him in. He tasted like smoke and that indescribable flavour that Spirit had been chasing for long enough that it had become almost familiar. Spirit couldn't stop a moan, but he was too distracted to be ashamed of it. He moved his hands to cup the sides of Stein's neck, and Stein tightened his grip as Spirit explored his mouth. God, he tasted <em>so good</em>.</p><p>When Spirit finally pulled away, he was gasping for air. Stein was just the same, at least; he caught Spirit's eye as they both remembered how to breathe. Spirit could still feel Stein's soul, but it wasn't drowning him any more. Stein's gaze had softened, his pupils dilated. Spirit could see the faint square light of Stein's computer monitor reflected in his glasses.</p><p>"I smudged your glasses," he said softly once he had the breath again, and Stein cracked a tiny, radiant smile.</p><p>"I'm sure they'll survive," he replied, voice warm with amusement.</p><p>They stayed like that for another moment, staring at each other. Then Spirit realized where his hands were and removed them, dropping them back to his sides. Stein released him as well, and Spirit took a step back. His back felt cold without Stein's touch, but it was a relief to not be touching him after that. Spirit felt raw and oversensitive.</p><p>"I should probably go," he said, and Stein seemed to rouse himself.</p><p>"Thank you for stopping in," he said, still smiling that little smile. Spirit wanted to kiss him again, but his desperation had waned. It was just a murmur of desire now, and easily overpowered by the desire to go home and lie down and not be touched for a while.</p><p>"Thank you for wielding me again," Spirit replied.</p><p>Stein tipped his head, the suggestion of a nod. "I'm glad you asked me to," he said. He was very quiet.</p><p>"Me too," Spirit whispered, then finally turned to go.</p>
<hr/><p>When he got home, Spirit stripped down to his underwear and lay down on his bed, on top of the covers. He was still thinking about the taste of Stein's mouth when he fell asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>want to know what I mean by "something actually happening" in the next fic? <a href="https://nothingsodivine.carrd.co">come ask me!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>